Tera
Re-Opening! ~Moonpelt What is Tera Online? Tera Online is a MMORPG game that is rated M+17, It is rated M+17 due to Suggestive Content, Blood/Violence, Language and some Alcohol usage. Fantasy/Action Combat/Sci-Fi/RPG Game. Free To Play! ( Under 17, should ask permission to play but 13+ is ok still ) ~NEWS~ Demon's Wheel Dungeon is out! RootStock and Farie Pond Festivals! New StarGlow outfits and BlueSky Outfits! ~Sneak Peaks/Coming Soon~ New Class Elin Gunner New Class Male Brawler <-- being worked on New Phoenix Mounts New Items New Dungeons/Story Quest NEW! TERA ONLINE XBOX ONE/PS4 <--- Coming soon 2017 TERA ROADMAP! : http://tera.enmasse.com/news-page/development-roadmap/ Servers Ascension Valley PVE Celestial Hills - Roleplay PVE ( I'M ON THIS ONE! ) Fey Forest PVP65 Mount Tyrannas PVP65 Tempest Reach PVE Maintenance timing: * Weekly server maintenance occurs on Tuesday mornings from 8–10 a.m. Pacific. * Read updates about server status and upcoming maintenance on the official forums. Races and Classe Aman Human Elin Popori Castanic Baraka High Elf Classes Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Ninja, Slayer, Warrior, Brawler, Gunner, Valkyrie, Mystic, Priest, Reaper, ''' '''Sorcerer Gender Locked for females: Ninja, Brawler ( Coming soon Male ), Gunner, Valkyrie, Reaper Non-Gender Locked: Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Slayer, Warrior, Mystic, Priest, Sorcerer Max Level MAX LEVEL: 65 MAX ARMOR: 439 Mounts and Pets! Over 136 mounts! PETS ALOT! Mounts can be earned Freely! Anything can really! Twitch, FaceBook, More! Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/enmasseentertainment FaceBook: https://www.facebook.com/TERAonline/ YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/enmasseentertainment Twitter: https://twitter.com/TERAonline Forums: https://forums.enmasse.com/tera/ Vine: https://vine.co/TERAonline NEW DISCORD: COME HANG OUT WITH US AND STAFF, AS WELL AS PLAYER COUNCIL! https://discordapp.com/invite/MthDMfX <---- If link is expired please click this link ---> http://tera.enmasse.com/news/posts/come-together-with-eme-s-new-discord-server Tera Online M Tera Online is not only going out big on Xbox and PS4, It's going out on Mobile devices! That's right! Tera has gotten so big and popular, it's time to move to every device possible! EU Tera/KTera/RU Tera Not from here? Not wanting NA Version? That's alright, Tera has got you covered in Europe, South Korea, Russian version! Links are below! Europe -->: https://en.tera.gameforge.com/news Russian -->: http://www.tera-online.ru/ Korean -->: http://tera.nexon.com/events/2017/promotion/weekendSummer.aspx KTera Nexon/Blue Hole Studios KTera is the biggiest version of Tera, They are the ones that created the game and make everything, so if you want to see sneak peaks, then head on over to their website! Fan of Tera Online Are you a fan of Tera Online? Then there is a lot of cool stuff you can get from amazon that's Tera! or the Fankit pack for your pc! Stuff from amazon that are Tera Online: Founders pack, gift packs, Cups, T-Shirts, Posters, Christmas Decorations, Phone cases, Pillows, Figures, Extra. E-Books too! FanKits Fankits are fun, you get emojis, wallpapers, cut out characters, fonts, and more! Link is right here: http://tera.enmasse.com/community/fansite-kits E-Books Link to E-Books: http://tera.enmasse.com/media/tera-e-books BuddyUp Ok sure there are endless numbers of guild members, but what's in it for adding friends like that? Well, when you make a char higher than 40 and you want to add a friend for gifts for both sides, then you can create a BuddyUp code! Both of you get amazing stuff when your friend hits, 1 - 10 - 20 - 30 - 40 - 50 - 60 - 65! But you must give them the code before level 9 - 12. More details in the link: http://tera.enmasse.com/game-guide/buddyup-system